


Что-то плохое и что-то хорошее

by cringevarka



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Blood, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringevarka/pseuds/cringevarka
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773616
Kudos: 31
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Что-то плохое и что-то хорошее

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/88/45/b03I5KbT_o.png)


End file.
